vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125890-carbine-push-dammit-push
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- They wont be switching business models anytime soon if that's what you mean. | |} ---- I think a few weeks ago somebody started a thread asking why the website in general was so messy and out of date and the guy responsible for that kind of stuff was doing it for all of NCSoft and would get around to Wildstar eventually. If somebody had the source I would appreciate it so much :) | |} ---- I think a good amount of the stuff I put there could be done with there limited budget, such as interviews and website ads... But paying streamers and whanot I could see being difficult. Also, 7 out of 39 guilds are 9/9 I imagine 20+ more guilds are 0/9 I don't think another raid tier is coming very soon. Unless they nerf Datascape hard when the next tier comes out, by the time those 30+ guilds complete Datascape and are ready for Redmoon, than The Lightspire raid will be out. | |} ---- they said that about d3, d4 and d5 too | |} ---- wildstar logs show more than 1k raiders, and we have datamined a ton of stuff from redmoon terror some skins and weapons, when that comes out will be normal to pug GA, and the GA pugs of today will become the DS pugs of tomorrow | |} ---- ---- Chua. | |} ---- "F2P coming drop 4" "F2P coming drop 5" "F2P coming drop 6" (It won't) "F2P coming drop 7" You guys should give up :P I actually thought the very same thing when I made the title :D | |} ---- It doesn't matter if it's a boy, girl, or Rowsdower. Protostar has all your baby's accessories! From Chua-crafted baby bottles, to Aurin snuggle-blankies, we have what you need for any occasion! Protostar: Helping your spawn grow... for money! *Protostar is not responsible for explosions caused by Chua bottles. Do not leave your child unattended with snuggle-blankies or they may become tree huggers. | |} ---- Give up? I have no agenda, i only live in the realm of reality. Tony said on stream that they would not promote/push the game before it was ready for it and i think NCsoft might see that with D6. | |} ---- God. It's always the same people, desperately hoping to freeload. Or they're trolling. | |} ---- That might be that there are only a few guilds currently at that stage but with all the gear changes, power changes, and returning of classes the bosses are gonna start falling over much faster than they were. Esp with the nice influx of players to help out rosters that are hurting for good raiders. The game will have been out a year and have the same raids out that it did at launch minus one boss in a box that was a boss that should have been in GA to begin with. | |} ---- Do you mean drop 5? Because that's when everyone said payment model would change. Or maybe you meant drop 4, because we heard the same thing about that drop too. | |} ---- No i am speaking about D6, what other people have guessed about, is not my concern. | |} ---- He's merely stating that this line of thinking is getting old. Like a broken record people have been theorizing the "end of the world" with this game for quite some time. Heck, I remember f2p posts popping up even before the game hit open beta. | |} ---- ---- I actually have a theory about the boss in a box thing... They took a boss out of GA for a boss in a box later down the road just in case they needed new time with Tier 2 But they also took one extra measure and took a boss out of the Datascape just in case as well.. Hopefully, we get a DS boss in a box soon as well to hold us over for Tier 2! | |} ---- Again, wasn't the same thing said since launch? I suppose if you say the apocalypse will come tomorrow every day, you may eventually be right | |} ---- Apocalypse ? Could u be a little more dramatic please. Where in my posts do u see any doom & gloom? If i dint know any better, i would think that some one programed a bot to respond to anything, related to payment, and always come up with the same 5-10 responses, with a little different wording each time. | |} ---- Didn't think I would have to paint a picture, but I suppose I have to. If you check the 2nd response to this thread, your response, you will see that you wrote that a new model will be comin in drop 6. You now mentioned that new changes will be coming in drop 6. Putting these two together, I assumed by quoting your latest response, you would take into account your previous responses. I was clearly wrong. So if anything, my response is clearly related, and not automated. Can you blame it if it is? You doom sayers are as repetitive as those that respond. What else would you expect? And I was using the apocalypse as a reference from the amount of times it has been "predicted" by many various groups. Anyone remember 2000? Not used to be "dramatic". I didn't think I would have to go this far into explaining myself on these forums, but I suppose I must for now on.... | |} ---- It was confirmed from timetravel that the boss in a box encounter was origionally designed for GA. (it was in the show off stream a few weeks back on zero to fifty) They just could not fit the design from the boss into GA so they decided to leave it out. The real encounter designed for GA was probally the current normal mode with an easier gear check. Currently you need around starter DS gear to do normal mode. along this there is also the hard mode which has been world first(ed) last night from enigma. According to enigmas comments on reddit the encounter is significantly more difficult on hard mode then anything else you experience in 40 man DS and now 20 man DS. gear lvl needed is around 20 people with nearly everything in avatus gear. raid composition has not been posted but i am expecting something like 5-8 healers 3 tanks and rest dps. | |} ---- I thought it was intended to be clearable if you are half of GA on farm for easy, and half DS on farm for hard. Maybe it is overtuned? | |} ---- i seriously doubt its overtuned (i havent been in it myself too busy progressing in DS). I know that there are a few bugs which make it a bit harder but none of them according to enigma completely break the encounter to an unbeatable state. the hard mode is that hard for 2 reasons: it has an INSANE healing check at the end of the encounter you basically have to stand in red taking constant dmg because there is no free space around anymore. the fight is extremely dynamic, the fight is not hardcoded and pulls everything off you as a raidleader (according to enigma it was the biggest challenge for fraya as a raidlead). stuff happens randomly which the whole raid has to adjust to, breaking lasers making sure everybody survives all of this concludes into one thing - difficulty though complexity not though overtuned gear measurements. i actually wish that timetravel does not nerf the encounter as long as the second tier of raids is not released so that the old raiders (enigma, codex, eugenified) have something to do. Fix the bugs but after that leave the whole encounter alone its perfectly tuned in hardmode. | |} ---- It's supposed to last until Redmoon Terror, so either way I have no complaints. What would you do whilst waiting for Redmoon? Farm DS? People need something to progress in the meantime. I'd assume hard mode is overtuned, but it'll at least last a long time for a lot of raid guilds. raid dev team pls hint us with Redmoon. I've only seen a few datamined string here and there w/ decors, but I'm afraid Redmoon Terror won't be coming until 2016. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- um... there actually has been people in the low level maps. Been running through Celestion/ Algoroc these past few days and there's a decent amount of players who are new/returning there. Also hitting scorchwing at a more off-time helps with the lag issues. Ran him 2 times yesterday. First was a lag-fest with nearly 200 people there, 2nd was later that night with a nice group of about 20 people. | |} ----